Far From Home
by Siancore
Summary: This is a Richonne fic set sometime in the future in the sanctuary of a Safe Zone. Rick is still alive, Carl is in his late 20s, Judith is a teenager and Michonne is far from home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead

A/N: I've had this idea for a while now; if I owned TWD, it would play out something like this hehehe. This is set sometime in the future in the sanctuary of a Safe Zone. Rick is still alive, Carl is in his late 20s, Judith is a teenager and Michonne, well, let's find out where Michonne is, shall we?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em>And somehow I've learned how to listen for a sound like the breeze dying down...*<em>

Carl thought the cool change would never come. The Georgian heat was unbearable sometimes. A gentle breeze was like a welcome caress dancing across the young man's sun-kissed skin. He had finished his work early that afternoon because he was needed over at his father's place to help with some maintenance of the back fences. While walkers rarely found their way into the Safe Zone, Rick Grimes remained vigilant and sought to protect his family to the highest degree. The whole Safe Zone was roughly 3 blocks by 4 blocks of secured streets of a metropolitan area 40 miles west of Atlanta, Georgia. Rick and his group of survivors had come across it a number of years ago when Carl was still a child; they cleared it and built a place where people could live, not only survive, but live and makes lives for themselves. Surviving from one day to the next seemed like so long ago. The uncertainty and weariness of being out in the world that was full of danger at every turn seemed like it had happened in another life. And for some of the people living in that community, it was something that they had never truly known.

Carl worked as a Law Keeper through the days, ensuring that law and order were upheld in the Safe Zone. He had turned out like his father much more than he would readily like to admit.

"Hey Jude, where's dad?"

Carl asked his younger sister as he entered the kitchen of their father's home. It was an eggshell coloured room, nothing too fancy, pretty homely and was always clean and tidy.

"I don't know, Carl. Can't you see I'm a little busy here?" The teenage girl replied trying desperately to clean up the mess that she seemed to have made. There were bowls, plates, cups and ingredients everywhere. There was also something that smelled to be burning in a pot on top of the gas stove.

"Where's Renny? She should be helping you. Everyone knows you don't know what you're doing."

"Ha ha very funny, Carl! I'm trying my best here. Oh and Renny's being a total bitch again. It's like I'm the only female in this house capable of cooking and cleaning." The pretty brunette blew several strands of hair from her face and frowned in the same way that their father did, squinting her deep blue eyes.

"Ha! And you're not even capable." Carl said in a teasing manner that was completely wasted on Judith at that moment.

"Oh and Judy, don't let dad hear you callin' Renny a bitch." said Carl as he walked out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>"That breeze is dyin' down." Rick said in his southern drawl. Looking to the sky then back to his son. "Might be in for some rain later."<p>

He, with help from Carl, had mended and fortified the back fence that enclosed his home. They were both happy with the life that they had settled into; the paths that they had taken together that had enabled them to live this way; to simply _live_. They rarely had time alone together anymore, so both cherished these quiet moments.

Carl nodded in agreement and the two Grimes men walked toward the small two-storey house.

"What happened, sweetie?" asked Rick as he saw Judith hunched over the kitchen bench, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks.

"I messed it up, daddy. I'm sorry. I have to do everything on my own. I can't get any help around here. God! Renny's such a bitch!"

"Hey now..."Rick started to say in a calm way.

"Daddy you always take her side! It's not fair! I have to do everything and she's...she's...she's just plain lazy!"

"Aw come here, my baby girl." Rick opened his arms to his daughter and motioned for her to step closer. "It's okay, we can fix all o' this."

Judith hesitated, then made her way over to her father and fell into his arms. Carl thought she was being a little dramatic and Rick was babying her, but he had to admit she was right about one thing; lately Renny Grimes did not lift a finger to help Judith, but there was a reason for that. If Michonne were here, he thought sadly, things would be different.

* * *

><p>"I miss her."<p>

Carl said quietly at dinner time, as they ate Judith's stew that, surprisingly, was not completely ruined.

"I miss her too." said Judith, her pretty features fixed in a dejected expression as she looked at her older brother.

Rick regarded the sad expressions on his children's faces and felt a heaviness in his chest. They loved Michonne as she loved them. This world did not always allow good and beautiful things into a person's life; but for Rick Grimes and his children, Michonne had been that. A breath of fresh air; a cool breeze; a companion; a friend..._Family_.

"Yeah," said Rick, almost in a whisper. "I know how you feel. I miss her every damn day."

Renny, taking in every word that they spoke, stared blankly at the wall, placed her spoon down and excused herself from the table. She ran up the stairs, visibly upset, and they all heard the door slam shut.

Rick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit." he let out, feeling deflated.

"What can I do?" he asked his children. "Nothing I do ever seems right...good enough."

Silence enveloped them all as they sat quietly around the dining room table.

Judith offered her father a pained smile as Carl shook his head.

"I can't be something I'm not...I can't give Renny what she wants and needs right now." Rick said sombrely.

"I'm at a loss." he admitted as Carl stood and walked over to where his father sat.

"Dad," he began. "It's gonna take some time. Renny will understand. It will all be okay."

Rick let a weak smile cross his weary face. He felt reassurance in the fact that his children maintained a knowing, a sense of understanding in these troubled times.

"Thank you." he said to Carl.

"I'm glad you're here with me. Glad you've taken the time to come 'round."

Carl placed a comforting hand on Rick's shoulder, all too aware of the gravity of the situation that his family was presented with.

"It won't be too much longer now, dad. It'll all be alright."

* * *

><p>Rick Grimes forced himself up the staircase, feeling heavier than he had in a long time. He was finding it increasingly difficult to reassure Renny that everything would be okay; that everything would work out in the end; that the way she was feeling right now would pass. He felt like his words to her were betraying what was really going on. Like every word he spoke was a lie. The last thing he ever wanted to do was lie to her. To give her a false sense of hope when he knew exactly what this world had in store.<p>

"Hey," he started. "Baby? Can I come in?" speaking to her through the closed door.

Silence…No answer…Maybe she had fallen asleep.

Rick turned the door knob slowly, patiently. He bravely peered around the slightly ajar door. Darkness. His eyes adjusted, moonlight streaming through the window. Rick entered the dimly lit room and felt his way across the floor. He sat down on the firm bed, just inches away from where Renny Grimes was sprawled out, face down in a pool of tears.

"Are you awake?" he asked softly. No answer. Nothing. Silence. Painful, empty silence.

"I know you're hurtin'," he whispered. "I know nothin' I say or do can help you...can bring you comfort. But you must know that we love you..." he breathed deeply. "I love you."

She lifted her face from the pillow. She turned her head to face Rick Grimes. He smiled sadly and reached for her hand. Their hands met and Rick felt a strong sense of relief come over him.

"I just want her to come home." said Renny through a rush of tears.

"I know, baby." replied Rick. "I know."

Serenity sat up and looked at her father through the darkness. Her deep blue eyes strained to see his face.

"I just miss her so much. I just want her to be here with us." she cried. Rick held his daughter close and rocked her gently, not knowing if her mother, Michonne, would be returning any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>* Song for the Life - Alan Jackson <em>

A/N: Thanks for reading. Did anyone catch the homage to _Firefly_?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they've actually made me feel the need to update RIGHT AWAY since everyone wants to know where our beloved Michonne is!

Let me get a few responses out of the way, and then we'll get right to it:

KyannaLashae: Nice work! My niece is named Serenity because her dad is a huge Firefly fan as well, and I think it's really pretty. I would like to think that our favourite survivors want some serenity in their lives too.

Nina: Hehehe glad you're not opposed to me adding more chapters!

literaturechick: I grew up with sisters and in my experience, one of 'em is _always _angry at you lol poor Judith; the life of a teenaged girl in the ZA has to be rough. As always, thank you for checking out my stories!

Alex311: Your support is always appreciated and your kind words always an encouragement. I'm glad this story gave you feels! And, fear not, I am updating most of my stories in the coming days!

Guest: Michonne's fate is coming!

* * *

><p><em>All the places I've been and things I've seen; a million stories that made up a million shattered dreams. The faces of people I'll never see again; and I can't seem to find my way home.*<em>

Within the Safe Zone community, the supply runs happened roughly every 2 months. When the time came, the rostered group of 6 people got into the community's 7-seater minivan, armed to the teeth and towing a U-Haul utility trailer. The aim was to travel far enough to gather food and supplies to last the group of around 80 survivors until it was the next time to go on a supply run. The scheduled supply runs were to last exactly 2 weeks and they followed a chosen route and went to already-decided destinations. These were destinations that the survivors were fairly certain were not already picked through, although occasionally, misinformation about a town led to wasted time, fuel and energy. Hence there was a real need for the scouting expeditions to venture outside of the Safe Zone to source viable destinations that were ripe for the picking.

If the rostered group filled the trailer with enough supplies in less time, they could return early, but the idea was they would have 2 weeks to get it done; any more time than that and then a search party was sent out. It was always a stressful time when the rostered groups went out because there was just no way of knowing for certain if their people were safe. Being out there on the road for 2 weeks could present all manner of dangers. Families and friends had to wait day after day to see if their loved ones would return; sadly, sometimes people did not.

Michonne had already been away on the run for 10 days. 10 long days where Rick tried to keep their little family from slipping into melancholy. It was stressful enough with 2 teenaged daughters and an 8 year old son, let alone having the children fretting for their mother. Serenity and Judith fought like cats and dogs at the best of times. They were roughly 2 years apart in age and were exactly the same. Rick thought back to when Carl was their age; he had his work cut out for him then, but girls were something different. It must have been something in Rick Grimes' genes because Renny was nothing like Michonne; she did not share her mother's reserved mannerisms, although she looked like her mother; she had her mother's beautiful features and was tall and lean. She had shoulder length curly hair, light brown skin and big blue eyes the same as Rick, Carl and Judith. In fact, when people saw Judith and Renny together, that was the only thing that showed that they were sisters - the same blue eyes. Oh, and the attitude. Rick and Michonne often joked about their attitudes; had to be a Grimes thing because Carl had had it when he was their age, and now so did the girls.

Nelson Grimes was like Michonne; he was a quiet, thoughtful child. He didn't speak much and was happy to play by himself most of the time. He had brown skin, blue eyes and looked like Rick. They smiled the same, wore the same frown and squinted in the exact same way. For the past 2 days, Nelson stayed over at Glenn and Maggie's place around the corner from Rick and Michonne's home, with their small son Hershel, who was near the same age as he was. Maggie enjoyed the company as Glenn too was on the supply run with Michonne.

Carl was meant to be on that run with Michonne, Glenn, Tara, and two newcomers; a young man named Travis and a middle-aged man named Mitch. Somehow, however, Carl's duties had been swapped with Daryl Dixon. Carl argued the point with his father and the man who was like an uncle to him. He had an inkling that Rick had pulled rank to ensure that his son and wife were not out on the run at the same time. It was true; Rick did not want them both out there at the same time. This was for 2 reasons: they would both protect each other above everyone else. He secretly knew this. For a long time Carl was the only person Michonne had cared about. This was even long before she had cared for Rick. She would sacrifice herself to save him if the situation arose. She would tell him to look after his dad and throw herself to the flames. Not only could Rick not handle that happening, he also could not let that be another thing on Carl's conscience. Michonne was in her late 40s now, and while she looked after herself to be physically fit, she was not as quick as she used to be. Carl would be focussed on watching her back instead of the tasks at hand. No, Rick could not have them out there with their focus split. It was better like this. Carl had taken it the wrong way, like Rick was saying he wasn't strong enough to go. He had gone on this type of run before, but it was always when Rick was there. In some ways, Carl still felt like his father was treating him as a child.

The second reason was that, if anything happened to the group, he just could not lose them both at the same time. He just couldn't; it scared him just thinking about it. To lose one of them would crush him, but both would kill him. For the longest time it had been Rick, Carl and Michonne. Out on the road together, barely scraping by. Grieving together; surviving together. It was unbelievable how strong their bond was. Rick needed one of them when the other was gone, for support and understanding. He could not have that if they were both gone.

And now; for right now, Rick needed Michonne to find her way back home to them.

_Meanwhile, out on the road…_

The loud sound of a single gunshot rang through the air in the enclosed space of the smalltown grocery store and threatened to deafen the occupants; yet that was not the worst thing it threatened to do. Michonne hastily forced Tara to the ground for safety as she peered cautiously around the corner of the wooden counter. This run had gone on longer than she had liked; it had been slow, dirty and dangerous. Michonne missed her family, and in that instant, feared they may not make it out of their current situation; she feared that she may not make it home.

* * *

><p><em>*Far From Home - Five Finger Death Punch<em>

A/N: There we go, Michonne hasn't run away or anything like that, but she is in danger. More to come soon!


End file.
